


【教父帝诺/亚修】The Cat Returns山猫报恩

by Blackkkey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkkey/pseuds/Blackkkey
Summary: 病态的快乐与永恒的自由。Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	【教父帝诺/亚修】The Cat Returns山猫报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：英A前提，但只有一句话英。

亚修十六岁生日的前一天，教父帝诺还在南科西嘉同朋友吃饭，他们倒是合作很多年的老朋友了，席间聊了些中年人的低俗烦恼，朋友向他抱怨：他新养的小孩太不懂事，送了辆车就无法无天了，上街横冲直撞到处炫耀，最后被人一棒打死在街头不说，还被轮奸，死相凄惨，很给他丢脸。

帝诺就哈哈大笑：小孩子嘛，都是不懂事的。

朋友揶揄他：是啊，哪里再找一个亚修这样乖巧的？不如你把他送给我！

帝诺看起来心情颇好，还有点骄傲：算了吧！他可一点都不乖。

但给他买辆车当生日礼物倒是不错的主意。吃完饭帝诺在会客厅找到亚修，门边噤若寒蝉齐齐站了两排菲佣，亚修一人窝在中间那大沙发的一角睡着了，手边垂着游戏机，里面那小人不知已经GAME OVER了多久。来之前亚修跟他发脾气，说他在纽约有事，怎么也不肯来科西嘉陪他吃饭，帝诺当然知道他要干什么，无非就是和街头小混混约了打架，去争当那十几个人的小混混头子。于是帝诺同意了亚修可以不陪他吃饭，但依旧将人牵来科西嘉，走之前把亚修留在这个空荡荡什么也没有的房间，吩咐好任何人都不许和他说话，并塞给他一部据说是这个年纪的小孩都喜欢的游戏机。

他并非嫌弃街头混混。格鲁兹家几代人以前也是从混混起家，他只是不喜欢亚修和那些乱七八糟的小鬼玩在一起。亚修是他精心养大的继承人，日后他经营半生的这个格鲁兹就要交到他手上，家猫不需要、也不能沾上下水道的臭气。

再者亚修还太年轻了，他也没有老，要地盘做什么？不如玩玩游戏，做个天真小孩。

亚修失去了他最接近成为老大的机会，被强掳来半个地球外关静坐，大概是真的生气，但也无可奈何，看游戏机电量根本没有动过，估计是早早就睡了。帝诺靠近时亚修立刻弹了起来，眼皮子都未睁开，表情已经先一步凶神恶煞了。帝诺很喜欢他刚起床的样子，亚修为了放松他警惕偷溜出去打架，最近一直在装乖，只有每天刚睡醒时最可爱，还留有几分他小时候的样子。帝诺伸手替他展平睡到皱巴巴的领结，这下亚修彻底清醒，向后缩了缩。

帝诺并不介意，直接一把将人抱了起来。房间内走廊上随时静候的属下不知何时已退得干干净净，帝诺一边向外走一边说：“继续睡吧。你总是不喜欢科西嘉，这可不行。”

亚修扭过头，拿后脑勺对着帝诺，身体僵硬得像在刚刚那场惩罚性的孤独的长眠里凋敝了。帝诺就说，好了，知道你想要什么，带你回家。

亚修立刻把头回过来，那双被评价为“顶级”的翡翠色眼睛睁大，虽然马上又被警惕覆盖，但在一瞬间就绽出生的光彩来。他努力装着漫不经心，脱口而出：“现在回曼哈顿？”

他的约战在晚上，航程加上时差，现在回去也许还来得及。然而帝诺脑中是方才和朋友的对话：朋友提及那个惨死的小孩，关于结局草草带过，却花大量笔墨讲起那孩子提到爱车时手舞足蹈的样子。真年轻啊，朋友感慨万千地总结，年轻人都喜欢这些。我们要是再年轻二三十岁，大概也能和这些孩子疯玩到一起吧？

帝诺摇头，笑着说：明天再回，先带你去看车。

亚修错愕的，什么？

帝诺说，你之前不是一直想有辆自己的车？明天你就十六岁了，可以合法开车了，当做生日礼物吧！

亚修甚至没注意从黑道教父嘴里说出“合法开车”有多荒谬可笑，他眼里的神采消失，好像已经失去期待奇迹的能力，一条长长的身体静静挂在教父臂弯里，沉默了。

南科西嘉在这个季节太阳落山很早，帝诺携亚修下车时天已擦黑，风声飒飒，仿佛四处都有鬼影游蹿。面对教父心血来潮，车行的人已经尽力做好准备，可谓训练有素，但仍能看到远处还有厂灯没来得及打开，黑洞洞的，墙角正有员工朝那里跑去，狼狈中透着惧意。

真威风啊，亚修悲哀地想，你从小接受公民教育，从小信奉爱与和平，可还是要从家庭晚餐中跑出来给教父卖车，如果不屈从暴力，明天家庭餐桌上就会放着你死不瞑目的相信自由的头。

他跟在帝诺身后，没什么精神，明明是给他看车，教父的兴致却好多了。帝诺此人出生便站在了大多数人的终点，从小要什么就能有什么，对物质便没有太大兴趣，这还是头一回兴致勃勃想挑个礼物出来，一路挑挑拣拣，倒像是真乐在其中。他们走在前头，身上披着款式相似的大衣，一看便是出自同一个裁缝之手，那亲昵的模样好似慈爱父亲牵着他最得宠的小儿子。后面就有人窃窃私语：天呐，这是papa的继承人吗？真漂亮。

教父在远处认认真真听介绍，不可能注意到这边，就有资历老一些的小声笑着说：不是……是那个啊。

哦，是那个啊。原先那人恍然大悟，随即也和同事心照不宣地偷偷笑了一声。

亚修听到了，但他只觉得无聊。他从八岁开始听人在背后这样窃笑，有时没有恶意，就像人围观笼子里的野兽，野兽打个哈欠也要有人尖叫，并不因为打哈欠，而因为他是野兽。太漂亮的东西，太野性的东西，太纯粹的东西……因为稀有，就会成为资源，从此远离人群，成为一个可以随意谈论的物件，哪怕这是个私人物品。他已经这么大了，从马萨诸塞来到纽约，从任人蹂躏的童妓到黑帮继承人，但他的世界从来没变过，世界里来往的人也都是同一张面孔。无聊透了。

这里与其说车行，不如说是小型博物馆，从古董车到概念车，各个在展台上闪光，底下却隐隐有灰。这里是格鲁兹名下的私产，但众所周知教父本人对车没有什么兴趣，平日也仅有黑帮的人往来，看似光鲜，长年累月下来难免松懈，亚修跟在后面乱逛，他视力极好，一眼便看到角落有东西在动。

一只野猫大概是贪图温暖，从哪个角落钻进来睡在引擎盖上，俨然把这里当成了家。这是只皮毛丰顺的野猫，此刻一跃而起，躬起身子作进攻态，与亚修遥相对视，耳朵高高竖直，又长又尖，瞳仁刀尖一样反着雪亮的寒光，和玻璃上亚修凌厉的倒影重叠在一起。

家猫们经过数十上百代精心培育仅求美丽，都没有这只野猫仅一眼就美得摄人心魄，真是奇怪。

两只猫对峙片刻，那野猫扭头就跑，旁边的下属也发现动静，教父身边怎么能出现野猫？被发现所有人都要遭殃，于是抄起棍子追过去要就地打死，亚修失声道：“等等！”

帝诺听见动静，回头看过来，见是一辆大红玛莎拉蒂。车子没什么特殊，只是猛一瞧红得轰轰烈烈，亚修往旁边一站，头发是浅铂金，眼睛是翡冷翠，皮肤是勃朗峰终年不化的雪，孤伶伶地戒备地盯过来，那红立刻就刺痛了帝诺的眼睛。他像七年前第一次见到亚修时那样缓缓浮现出某种愉快的神情，问：“喜欢这辆？”

亚修不喜欢。太艳太惹人注目了，他讨厌做那个万众瞩目的笼子里的野兽，但他看见帝诺便明白，这不是由他能够决定的。很小的时候帝诺给他戴上项圈是这个表情，第一次教他开枪是这个表情，以家长身份参加他的毕业典礼是这个表情，14岁时他第一次喜欢上的女孩惨死时也是这个表情。这表情的意思是，帝诺喜欢。

于是他说：“嗯，喜欢。”

帝诺心情舒畅，走过来摸了摸亚修的脑袋。他喜欢独立些的孩子，但亚修从小太独立了，既不像一些小孩那样索取礼物，也不像另一些小孩那样索取爱，对很多人苦苦追求的东西不屑一顾，又对很多人眼里廉价的东西不敢奢求。他在帝诺身上毫无所求。帝诺最开始很喜欢这种聪明孩子，渐渐的也像所有求而不得的愚蠢男人一样，希望亚修更粘人一点、更庸俗一点——更容易被他豢养一点。

也许人都是这样贪婪的，喜欢自己得不到的东西，越痛苦越快乐。

“喜欢就去试试。”

帝诺转头对属下吩咐了什么，随即便揽过亚修上了车，却是上的后座。属下们低着头纷纷退开，亚修立刻意识到要发生什么，用力挣开钳制，不可思议地一把抓住门框，“……你说不会再对我做这种事了！”

帝诺的确已经很久没有把亚修当性玩具来使用了。每天放任这个孩子在眼前成长，一日比一日耀眼，却要忍耐住不去触碰他，对帝诺来说也是一种快乐的苦修。他居高临下的，将亚修推进后座，那神情真是喜爱极了，怜悯极了，“我说要把你当作继承人来培养，可没说过你就不是我的情人了。”

他扼住亚修喉咙将人压在座椅里，低头亲吻，好像故意要营造某种温情的气氛，亚修面色惨白，狠狠扭过了头。帝诺的手掐紧几分，亚修近乎窒息，本能地仰起脖子以求生，那个剧毒的吻终于如愿以偿落下来。

“我不仅要你当情人，还要你当我名正言顺的儿子，当我贤良淑贞的妻子。”

“不然你觉得为什么带你来科西嘉？”

亚修难以置信地颤抖，喉管被放开时立刻蜷缩着剧烈咳嗽起来，新皮具令人作呕的工业味道灌进鼻腔。帝诺一颗心简直要溢满柔情，他剥开亚修身上和自己款式相似的衣服像剥一件刚下拍卖台的藏品，少年人柔韧的身体很快便横陈在深红色座椅上。

亚修咳不动了，主动翻过身来，将脸深埋在双臂中，像战壕里准备赴死的士兵，身体随克制的咳嗽声微微颤动。帝诺抚摸他光裸的背脊，这身皮肉他摸了许多年，竟然一点没有厌烦。他喜欢生嫩的小男孩，那些孩子大多来不及长成就消失在这个世界上了，只有亚修，永远叫他心醉神迷。

一个男孩的美色是有限的，但一只关在笼中却无法驯服的山猫，只要他不肯低头，就永远迷人。就像你饲养他，把玩他，但永远得不到他。

亚修的确是很久没有被使用过了，进入时明显有撕裂的触感，血立刻淌出来，但到底习惯了这种事情，身体很快变得柔软。他一声不吭，像个驯顺的玩具，帝诺反而生出不快来，叫他发出声音。亚修便开始虚情假意地柔媚地叫唤，声音里带着痛苦。帝诺俯下身，把他冷汗涔涔的脑袋掰过来，说：“闹脾气？”

亚修不叫了，他大腿肌肉在痉挛，很绝望地问：“这也是交换吗？”

帝诺说，什么？

亚修问他，一个吻换一支枪，一次性交换一辆车，用什么才能换自由呢？他只有这副身体，怎么用才能值得上自由？

帝诺就笑了，冷冷地说：“这是送给你的生日礼物，怎么能叫交换？”

给自己的所有物赠送另一件所有物的确不能叫交换，而所有物谈什么自由。亚修用力闭上眼睛，这段时间他从帝诺那里获得了些虚假的权利，是他得意忘形，才沦落到靠幻觉都足以果腹！亚修能感觉到帝诺粗重的喘息打在他脊梁上，他恨极了，一口咬住教父撑在身边的手，牙齿刺进皮肤，屈辱的泪水滚落出来。

帝诺更加亢奋，不住抚摸他耀眼的金发，好像自己也陷进一场扭曲的驯化里。他把人抱起来，骑坐在自己身上，盯着亚修的泪水疯狂耸动，连车都受不住这暴力交媾，晃得像船在暴雨中苟延残喘。这时属下轻轻敲窗，随着声凄惨的猫叫向帝诺汇报：猫抓到了。

亚修突然剧烈挣扎，大声叫那属下滚开，被帝诺牢牢按在胯间。教父把猫拎进来，像方才按住亚修那样掐着猫的脖子按在前座椅背上。猫的四肢已经被折断了，软绵绵垂下，毫无反抗之力，这次它与亚修对视，瞳孔里印出男孩雌伏的穷途末路之相。

“是这只吗？弄脏你新车的猫，”帝诺挑剔地端详一番，侧头亲亲亚修脸颊，像在说什么甜言蜜语，“杀了它。……还挺漂亮的，真可惜。”

猫快被掐死了，被折断的残肢抽搐着，亚修微微张开嘴，眼泪流得更凶，就像在看任人宰割的自己。帝诺在他身后说，想要自由，用这只猫来换如何？杀了它，立刻就放你去曼哈顿。亚修什么也听不见，只觉得恐惧，不住往后退缩，将那玩意吞得更深也不要紧，躲在帝诺怀中战栗。帝诺怜爱地亲吻他，说，怎么，杀了这么多人，还对一只猫下不了手吗？

猫大概猜到结局，在亚修面前渐渐平静，它美丽的四处流浪的一生要结束了，正是如此，亚修甚至没有勇气直视它。他竟然感到向往，嫉妒之情浪潮一样袭击了胸膛——

这是多甜蜜的死亡！

他想起那些无止境的噩梦，是否未来的梦境里还会多出一张猫的面孔，来质问他在为什么而活？梦中来来去去的人都是一张面孔，未来却要多出一只猫，站在死亡高地上永恒地凝视他。最后是帝诺牵着他掐住猫细细的颈骨，像当初第一次教他开枪那样，从身后抱住他，手把手将他包裹在杀意里。大手轻轻用力，被桎梏其中的小手无处可逃，痉挛起来。

猫漂亮的眼睛黯淡了，蒙上一层白膜，脑袋像个劣质玩偶歪到一边，浓稠的血滴到亚修脚上，幽幽散发出他们再熟悉不过的死亡的甜味。帝诺随手把猫扔掉，惊奇发现亚修从没有过动静的器官竟然勃起了，半软不硬地支在那里，正对着猫死不瞑目的尸身。

帝诺哈哈大笑，逼亚修看清自己，说，会因为杀戮产生快感，看清楚了吗，这就是真正的你！

他掐着亚修的腰，一次比一次更加深入地操他，在他耳边用钟一样威严的声音说：“你和我是一类人，亚修。你喜欢杀戮，享受黑暗，习惯地狱里的生活。你是我最优秀的作品……最完美的继承人！”

“……你只能属于我！”

亚修脸上的泪水已经干了，麻木地随着插入晃动，他竟然真的能感到快感，他不仅是个完美继承人，还是个无可挑剔的男妓。呻吟声一浪高过一浪越发响亮，回荡在偌大的展厅内，听着倒像是悲鸣。

“我不是！我是……我不是……”

他的嘴巴似乎被什么堵住了，连呻吟都模糊不清起来。外头的属下看到一只手求生般倏然破开车窗，青白手指攥住边缘，像承受不住什么一样经脉条条绽出。车子震一下，手便抽搐一下，手指无力蜷起，徒劳地刮过无机玻璃。许久后那骇人的动静渐渐平息，那手终于像被抽筋剥骨一样脱力了，垂软了，被一只更厚重的手包裹住，拖回黑暗的车窗内。

属下只隐约听到其中对话：

“我从没见过这么漂亮的野猫……”

“是吗？我倒是见过。”

\---  
第二天亚修在曼哈顿起床时床头放着车钥匙和一本驾照，旁边是他前阵子拿来重温还未整理的闲书，《乞力马扎罗的雪》，封面一只豹子风干在漠漠白雪中。亚修抚摸过豹子的头颅，像快要焦渴而死的旅人抚摸沙漠中一块湿土，又胆怯，又生出无穷勇气来。

这只豹子是亚修的梅菲斯特，诱惑他不断奔向自由的死亡，宁可高飞，宁可摔死。他对帝诺怀着长久的悲悯，弥诺陶洛斯，欲望化身却被伦理规则的迷楼困囿其中，墙越来越高，帝诺和其他弥诺陶洛斯们天生就被束缚在地上，为困住孩子们的高墙叫好，不知自己也被困在原地。他见过太多帝诺，大的小的，面目各异的，脱去人皮游荡在迷楼中……

后来他遇到英二，才明白他并不需要一个抛线团助他弑魔成为英雄的公主。英二，来自太平洋另一端的太阳，其距离他如何追逐都无法触碰，但翅膀融化那刻，伊卡洛斯永远自由了。

最后一晚，在他梦中哭喊多年的人们淡去了，剩一场要烧尽苦难的熊熊烈火，帝诺四分五裂的尸体躺在亚修脚边，尸体说：求求你……

亚修问：你有什么愿望吗。

尸体说：求求你，把我吃掉吧。

亚修问：为什么？

尸体说：这是交换。

亚修笑了，已经有人教会他自由不需要任何交换，他不是什么无法驯服的山猫，人生来就应该是天地间独立行走的生命。尸体叹气，亚修，我的孩子，你真是我的骄傲。

那就当做报恩吧！吃掉我，放你自由。祝贺你逃离，孩子，但我的一部分永远属于你！

亚修抱起这颗至死都没能走出高墙的头颅，悲悯道，好，我报恩。

“但我的报恩是放你解脱。”亚修的脸庞在火光中柔和，洁净，像刚刚降生的神的胞弟。索多玛一夜之间燃烧殆尽，明天的世界又是明亮的，罪恶都焚化在今晚大火之中，亚修前来，精神飞往彼岸，留下身体做一根自甘情愿矗立于大地上的盐柱。盐柱说：我宽恕。

“再见，帝诺。你自由了。”

FIN.


End file.
